Aquamarine
Aquamarine is a cave rock currently residing on Earth with Schorl Tourmaline. Appearance Aquamarine is a small Gem, being shorter than Steven. Like other Gems of her type, she has relatively large eyes and no nose. Her eyes are ultramarine without pupils, and her hair is put up in a large bun. She wears a blue vest with Pink Diamond's insignia on the front, over an ultramarine skirt. She also has white stockings with ultramarine slippers. Like all Aquamarines, she can produce butterfly wings made of water. Her Gemstone is on her navel. Personality Aquamarine is typically a calm, collected Gem. She has developed a fondness for organic life, and is always eager to learn more about the flora and fauna of Earth. History Aquamarine was one of a small number of Aquamarines given to Pink Diamond to help her choose her first colony. She was sent to Earth, collecting data on it to determine if it would make an ideal colony. She developed an interest in the planet and the life on it. In fact, Aquamarine felt the planet in its wild state was precious and even worth preserving. However, she did not share her thoughts with Pink Diamond, believing it would just get her shattered. When Earth was chosen to be Pink Diamond's first colony, Aquamarine, having little else to do, took regular private trips to Earth to observe as much of the wild planet as she could, knowing it wouldn't survive the invasion. However, she got caught up in the Rebellion, and her private vessel was attacked and brought down by the Crystal Gems. She, along with her pilot, survived the crash, and the two were able to get away. They hid underground, hoping to wait out the skirmish, but the "skirmish" turned out to be a full Gem war, and it became unsafe to return to the surface. By the time it was safe to leave, the two found the would-be colony in ruins and all other survivors turned into monsters. Despite being completely capable of leaving, the two cave rocks mutually agreed they would rather stay on Earth than go back to Homeworld. Abilities As an Era 1 Gem, Aquamarine has standard Gem abilities such as shapeshifting and bubbling. She doesn't have a summonable weapon, her unique abilities serving as her weapon instead. Fusions * When fused with Schorl Tourmaline, they form Sodalite. Skillsets * Keen Memory: Aquamarine, like other Gems of her type, has a very sharp memory, able to remember details without any sort of aid. Unique Abilities * Water Wings: Like all Aquamarines, Aquamarine can form pixie wings from water to carry herself in the air. She can move quickly through the air on her wings, and could even use them to fly through the void of space with relative ease. * Telekinesis: Aquamarine's signature ability. She can move objects much larger than herself, including Gems, without making physical contact. ** Telekinetic Stun: Using her telekinesis, Aquamarine can briefly disorient animals and Gems, usually giving her just enough time to flee or get a free hit in. ** Weak Hydrokinesis: Despite her telekinesis being attuned to solid objects, she can still use it to manipulate water. However, this ability is very limited compared to that of a Lapis Lazuli. Former Abilities and Tools * Private Spacecraft: Prior to being stranded on Earth, Aquamarine owned a small spacecraft designed and used for personal transport. Despite owning it, she was unable to control it, instead relying on a pilot to fly it for her. Relationships Schorl Tourmaline Aquamarine and Schorl have been together for thousands of years. While their relationship started as strictly business, it was Aquamarine that carried Schorl away after their ship was shot down. They have developed a close friendship over the years. Trivia * Aquamarine's short stature is based on a headcanon that all Aquamarines are short, not just Era 2 Aquamarines. * Aquamarine has some hypothetical fusions that are unlikely to be shown. ** If she fused with Schorl Tourmaline, Basalt, and Crazy Lace Agate, they would form a Charoite. ** If she fused with a Ruby, they would form a Bluebird. Gemstone Gemology Gemstone Information * Aquamarine is a gem-quality variety of beryl (Be3Al2(SiO3)6), much like emerald and morganite. While pure beryl is colorless, aquamarine has a distinctive light blue color. ** Aquamarine receives its color from trace amounts of iron oxides. ** Similar to emerald, the color of aquamarine has been referred to by the name of the stone. ** Generally, the name aquamarine is only given to beryl that exhibits a light greenish-blue color. Stones that have a deeper blue color are often given the name "maxixe." * Beryls have a hardness of 7.5 to 8 on the Mohs hardness scale. This makes aquamarine a good crystal for jewelry. * The word "aquamarine" literally translates to "water of the sea," a reference to the gem's color. * Aquamarine is the traditional birthstone for March, and a zodiacal stone for Scorpio. It is also the state gemstone of Colorado. * Due to its color, aquamarine is associated metaphysically with the moon and the sea. It is considered to be a good stone for travel, especially by boat. These superstitions have existed since ancient times. * Aquamarine is believed to be a stone of emotional balance, and is associated with the throat chakra. Gallery Aqua Cave Rock.png|Aquamarine's original design Category:Characters Category:Independents Category:Aquamarines Category:Cave Rocks Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Beryls Category:Pink Diamond Gems Category:Blue Colored Gems Category:Unknown Colony Gems Category:Active Gems